Darkness Descent
by SakiChann
Summary: So my friend, Anna, gave me the idea to do this, so I did. So this story is dedicated to her Hope you like it.


_[YEAR 2021 - AKIMI POV]_

I dance around the house, with my bestfriend, Kaito.

We have spent our childhood so far together, hand in hand.

I never expected to have a life like this so far.

But it happened. And I can't complain one bit.

He looks at me and whispers, "I think I love you, Akimi."

And I smile, ever so dearly.

But we were just kids, no drama was possible just yet.

_[YEAR 2022 - KAITO POV]_

I run around to get to my dad, who was just walking down the street from work. He has a business corporation apparently, but from what I've heard it's very stressful, but I had to ask him a question. A very very confusing question, well atleast it is confusing to me.

I hug his legs and look up at him, "Dad, I need to ask you a question."

He looks down at me and frowns angrily, and kicks me off his legs.

My heart starts beating fast. What was that? Did he just.. kick me?

"Get inside..now." He whispers violently to me.

I slowly back away and run inside and go to my room and lock myself in.

But I was stupid enough to realize the lock was on the other side of the door, so he could unlock it.

A few moments later, he walks in from unlocking the door, and looks at me bewilderedly.

He walks towards me as I back up into a corner where my fate would be revealed.

I prepare for the impact, and it comes faster than I've ever imagined.

I feel my face start to bleed from the impact and my eyes start to pour.

"You miserable, idiotic child!~" He screams as he hits me again.

He starts ranting about how he never wanted me and how he had a fool child.

Then my eyes blacked out from everything.

_[YEAR 2022 - AKIMI POV]_

I run to Kaito's home, expecting to find him waiting on the doorstep like he always does.

Instead, I see his dad in the window watching me. My every move is being watched.

I walk into the house calling Kaitos name, and hear no replies whatsoever.

I finally run to his room and see his dad with his head on the wall with... red stuff on his hand..?

...

Please, no.

I walk into his room, expecting to find Kaito jumping around, but instead I see him knocked out on the cold floor with fresh new blood dripping from his face.

I gasp and feel my whole heart collapse under my own skin.

Why...

I run to him and hug him and scream his name, expecting for him to wake up.

But he doesn't.

And something tells me he won't for a long time.

Or never at all.

_[YEAR 2034 - AKIMI POV]_

It's been ten years.

I'm 22 years old.

So is Kaito, who has been in a coma for 12 years.

I've never really left his side, except for going to sleep and leaving the room to cry if I had to.

His brownish/blackish hair in his face, with his sparkly blue eyes, that never have opened in 12 years.

He's been in a coma, missing everything, and I've missed everything I could for him.

I just want him back.

Please bring him back.

I love him.

I exit the room finally after another day spent with him by his side.

I decide to get some fresh air even though it won't clear my thoughts of how my life would be miserable without him.

I start walking and look down onto the street, hoping to find some free thoughts.

But I don't find anything but lost and pain and the feeling of being completely unloved.

And then as soon as I realize it, I run back into the hospital.

_[A FEW WEEKS LATER - AKIMI POV]_

I sit in his room like I do everyday now.

Its been a habit just to get up every morning, take a shower and run to the hospital just to see him.

I miss him.

"Miss Akimi?" A hospital nurse calls into the room.

I hesistate about speaking but then answer, "Yes?"

She clears her throat, "I'm sorry to say this, but we cannot afford to give supplies to Kaito. He's in bad condition and we must stop. I'm terribly sorry." She leaves the room, as my heart realizes what she just said. My heart sinks lower than it already is.

I stand there shocked in complete terror.

What will happen to him?

He will die for sure if he has no food or water!

...

I have to do something.

I can't get a job.

I have to steal.

For him and him only.

Just once or enough to save him.

Until he wakes up.

_[YEAR 2034 - AKIMI POV]_

I get up the following morning and take a shower as usual.

My heart starts pounding as I awake to realizing I have to steal from a pharmacy.

Not a big deal, right?

Of course it's a big deal.

I sigh and get dressed into my black suit.

Yeah its a suit.

_[5:00PM - AKIMI POV]_

I have to hurry. Really fast.

Don't hesistate.

I walk into the pharmacy in my suit, luckily I find nobody at the cashier place.

Wonderful.

I run into the medicine area and grab everything I can, then the food aisle which is fairly small, but I can manage.

I take everything I can and run threw the entrance.

Nobody came.

No alarms sounded.

I throw the supplies in my car and quickly drive to the hospital.

What a great adrenaline rush.

_[5:57PM - AKIMI POV]_

I arrive at the hospital and drop the supplies down in Kaito's room.

I easily get the box of food and medicine open and do whatever I can for him.

As soon as I finish, I notice his heartbeat go back to normal.

The medicine and food worked.

I smile slowly but then forget that he's still in a coma.

And the supplies won't last forever.

_[YEAR 2035 - AKIMI POV]_

I wake up to the sound of a groan and my heart jumps.

Is he awake?!

I jump up and see his eyes fluttering, very heavy from keeping them shut for so long.

"Kaito!" I scream and hug him delightedly.

It takes him a moment to realize whats going on.

He looks down then looks at me and his eyes widen.

"...Akimi?" His eyes start to pour as he reaches out and hugs me.

I couldn't explain how happy I was.

I can't believe it.

Three months of robbing stuff finally proved to be worth it.

We hold each other for a long time, as I start to tell him what had happened while he was lost to the world.

He looks at me like I'm crazy when I tell him I stayed with him for 12 years when he was in a coma.

I run down the hallway to the office and scream, "He's awake from the coma!~"

Their eyes widen and they rush to the room to find him awake.

"I can't believe it.." They all exclaim one moment after another.

They look at me proudly and help him stand, which he wobbles down after a few attempts, but finds his legs again, and he walks towards me and hugs me.

"Akimi."

"Kaito."

"Will you marry me..?" He whispers gently into my ear.

I gasp and freeze, my whole head is pounding with thoughts.

It takes me a moment to figure out what just happened, and I whisper, "Yes, Kaito. I will."

And so we do.

_[YEAR 2038 - AKIMI POV]_

I married him.

I'm glad I did.

He's more healthy.

And amazing than ever.

...

No, you perverts, I'm not talking about sexual amazing.

I'm still a virgin.

I have considered kids, but I'm not ready to talk about it with him.

I need to give it more time to think about.

After we both wake up, we decide to go for a walk.

We walk hand in hand and finally get to a park we used to go to as kids and smile at each other.

He says, "I'm going to be right back. I need to run to the house to get something for you, okay?"

I nod and he starts running off.

I sit down on a park bench, and I notice a strange cop running towards me.

"Hey," he says, in a seductive voice.

Huh? Is this some kind of sexy cop that you get at teen parties?

If so, no thanks.

"Excuse me..?"

"Oh nothing, I just saw your extremely hot body and decided why not get this chick?" He chuckles.

"..." I push him away from me, "Get away from me, freak."

"And why should I do that, darling?" He walks towards me and grabs my cheek and slowly licks it, as I try to break away.

He smirks as I try and pull away and grabs my hips and tries to pull me forward to him, before I kick him in the shins and he is hit with excruciating pain.

Best idea to wear heels today.

I back away and start to panic.

What will he do when he regains himself?

When will Kaito come back?

I realize where Kaito was going and start running back to the house to find him coming back.

I run into his arms with tears going down my face.

"What happened?!" He exclaims.

"Some cop or something.. tried to touch me.."

His face brightens in redness and he whispers in my ear,

"They won't take you away from me. You're safe with me. I promise."

My eyes widen and I look up at him, "Kaito..."

He becomes more confident in his words, "You know why? Because I love you, Akimi. And I always have."

He looks down at me, "Forever."

And so we continued our love until forever.

Not even forever could stop us.

Nobody could.

Nothing could.

And I'm glad.

[I'd like to thank my friend, Anna for giving me the idea to do this sort of story, since I was completely lost on what story I would do so yeah. Thanks Anna c:. And thanks for whoever read it. ^~^]


End file.
